Bohemain Rhapsody Homestuck
by Wolf Vantas
Summary: Hello, i really like this song and homestuck so why dont i try both of them together
1. normal

John: Is this real life? Is this just fantasy? Caught in a landslide, no escape from reality.

Dave: Open your eyes, look up to the skies and see.

John: I'm just a poor boy, I need no sympathy.

Jade and rose: because I'm easy come, easy go, little high, little low.

John: anyway the wind blows, doesn't really matter to me,

Dave: to me.

John: mamma, just killed a man, put a gun against his head, pulled my trigger now he's dead.

Dave: mamma, life had just begun, but now I've gone and thrown it all away.

Jade: mamma, oooh, ooh, didn't mean to make you cry, if I'm not back again this time tomorrow, carry on, carry on, as if nothing really matters.

John: too late, my time has come, sends shivers down my spine, body's arching all the time.

Rose: goodbye, everybody, I've got to go, got to go, got to leave you all behind and face the truth.

Dave: mamma, oooh, ooh, I don't wanna die, I sometimes wish I'd never been born at all.

…..

Dave: I see a little silhouette of a man, Scaramouch! Scaramouch! Will you do the fandango?

Tavrous: Thunderbolt and lighting, very, very, frightening me! D:{

Nepeta: galileo,

Equius: galileo,

Nepeta: Galileo,

Equius and nepeta: galileo, Figaro, magnifico.

Karkat and eridan: I'm just a poor boy, nobody loves me.

Feferi: He's just a poor boym from a poor family; spare him his life from this monstrosity!

Sollux: easy come, easy go, will you let me go?

Aradia: bismillah! No, we will not let you go.

Vriska: let him go!

Sollux: bismillah! We will not let you go.

Vriska: let him go!

Aradia: bismillah! We will not let you go.

Karkat: let me go

Dave: never let you go,

Karkat: let me go

Dave: never let you go,

Karkat: let me go

Dave: never let you go

Karkat: let me go

All: oooh!

Vriska: no, no, no, no, no, no, no!

Gamzee: oh mamma mia, mamma mia, mamma mia, let me go,

Aradia and sollux: Beelzebub has a devil put aside for me, for me, for me!

…..

Sollux: so you think you can stop me and spit in my eye?

Eridan: so you think you can love me and leave me to die?

Dave: ooh, baby, can't do this to me baby, just gotta get out, just gotta get right, out of here

…

Terezi: nothing really matters, anyone can see, nothing really matters, nothing really matters to me

…

John: anyway the wind blows….

Sollux: this is stupid I'm out of here! –leaves-

Karkat: I agree with the asshole for once!-leaves

Aradia: -follows sollux-

Gamzee: I should leave too :0) –leaves-

Tavrous: I will uh,,, come with gamzee -follows-

Kanaya: I should go too –leaves-

Rose: -follows kanaya-

Vriska: screw this! –storms away-

Nepeta: let's have a tea party equius –hops happily away-

Equius: sounds like a good idea –follows-

Eridan: let's go fef – walks away-

Feferi: ok glub! –Follows-

Terezi: seeya assholes –walks away-

Jade: bye dave bye john! –Leaves-

John: so…it's just you and me…

Dave: yup

John: -blushes- dave I-

Dave: I love you too –kisses john-

John: -smiles- that was wrong but…oh well…looks like we aren't gonna play halo 4 and drink apple juice…

Dave: -freezes- let's go.

Dave and john: -leaves-

Such a cute ending! For Johndave shippers right there!

The end!


	2. Alpha

Jake: Is this real life? Is this just fantasy? Caught in a landslide, no escape from reality.

Dirk: Open your eyes, look up to the skies and see.

Jake: I'm just a poor boy, I need no sympathy.

Roxy and Jane: because I'm easy come, easy go, little high, little low.

Dirk: anyway the wind blows, doesn't really matter to me,

Jane: to me.

Jake: mamma, just killed a man, put a gun against his head, pulled my trigger now he's dead.

Dirk: mamma, life had just begun, but now I've gone and thrown it all away.

Jane: mamma, oooh, ooh, didn't mean to make you cry, if I'm not back again this time tomorrow, carry on, carry on, as if nothing really matters.

Dirk: too late, my time has come, sends shivers down my spine, body's arching all the time.

Roxy: goodbye, everybody, I've got to go, got to go, got to leave you all behind and face the truth.

Dirk: mamma, oooh, ooh, I don't wanna die, I sometimes wish I'd never been born at all.

…..

Jake: I see a little silhouette of a man, Scaramouch! Scaramouch! Will you do the fandango?

Mituna: Thunderbolt and lighting, very, very, frightening me!

Meulin: galileo,

Latula: galileo,

Latula: Galileo,

Meulin and Latula: galileo, Figaro, magnifico.

Cronus: I'm just a poor boy, nobody loves me.

Aranea: He's just a poor boy from a poor family; spare him his life from this monstrosity!

Rufioh: easy come, easy go, will you let me go?

Horuss: bismillah! No, we will not let you go.

Mennah: let him go!

Horuss: bismillah! We will not let you go.

Mennah: let him go!

Horuss: bismillah! We will not let you go.

Kankri: let me go

Cronus: never let you go,

Kankri: let me go

Cronus: never let you go,

Kankri: let me go

Cronus: never let you go

Kankri: let me go

All: oooh!

Meenah: no, no, no, no, no, no, no!

Porrim: oh mamma mia, mamma mia, mamma mia, let me go,

Damara: Beelzebub has a devil put aside for me, for me, for me!

…..

Jake: so you think you can stop me and spit in my eye?

Dirk: so you think you can love me and leave me to die?

Meulin: ooh, baby, can't do this to me baby, just gotta get out, just gotta get right, out of here

…

Meenah: nothing really matters, anyone can see, nothing really matters, nothing really matters to me

…

Kurloz: "anyway the wind blows…." - hand signs ;)


End file.
